Sushi Night
by ForeverMrs.Padfoot
Summary: Emma takes Hook out for sushi. Thing's don't go according to plan when a pirate can't handle some twigs. Hilarity ensues! Based on a prompt by rapunzelsghost on tumblr.


Emma had been pleased when Killian told her to choose the restaurant, wanting a say in their dates just as much as him. She had even spent a whole hour carefully going through her options, taking into account their likes and dislikes, or whatever she knew of his till now, before making a decision. She wanted to make sure the night went well as it could, but of course, since she was Emma fucking Swan, her night went anything but. Though for once, the joke wasn't entirely on her and that little fact pleased her even more.

For their dinner date that night, Emma had elected Sachiko Sushi, a sushi place in town that had recently been opened. Ever the sushi fan when in Boston, she was delighted when she found out a sushi place had been opened Storybrooke. She figured Killian would be fine with it since so far he'd been taking the foods of this "strange land" as he called it, quite well. Even developing a love for pancakes, which Emma as hard as she tried not to, found adorable. Her mind wandered to the memory of Killian's eyes lighting up after his first bite of Granny's pancakes. One could say, he'd been _hooked_ on to them ever since. _Oh god. Lame Emma. Lame._

Well here she was, sitting in front of the infamous and deadly _pirate_, Captain Hook aka roguishly handsome sly bastard with a soft spot for pancakes that also went by the name Killian. _Hey,_ she wasn't going to make it all good for him, bad enough she allowed her brain to start describing him as "roguishly handsome" _ugh._

Killian at the moment, was busy staring at the menu in front of him with furrowed brows and a puzzled. Like a little boy trying to make sense of a difficult story.

"Emma, why the hell is everything on this menu written in weird little lines?"

Emma tries and fails to suppress a grin, which only earns her a glare as Killian realizes she is laughing at him.

"It's a different language grumpy, called Japanese"

"Right."

Emma can't help rolling her eyes are his skepticism."Yeah well, guess I'll order tonight"

"Go ahead love, I'm sure I'll like your taste" he replies with a wink as he grins unabashedly at the innuendo.

Little did he know how much he'd regret that later.

"You honestly can't be expecting me to eat _that!_" said Killian sneering at the plate of sushi laid out before him.

"Killian come on, its fish! You like seafood don't you?"

"Lass, I like seafood.**_ Sea - Food_**. Not sea plants!"

"It's just some seaweed, what's so wrong with that!"

"It's seaweed, that _**is**_ the problem! It's not meant to be **_eaten_**.Mermaids use it for their hair and as jewelry. We aren't meant to **_eat_** it." He said looking at her as if _she_ was the one being unreasonable.

"Stop being a big baby, Killian and just try it. Jeez aren't you meant to be a fearless pirate?"

"I'm fearless not stupid, there is a difference"

_Ha! As if. _A smirk spreads across her face "Sure Killian _sure"_

"Wipe that smirk off your face, I'll try this dreadful looking sushi of yours" He practically spits the word _sushi _out.

Glad that he finally relented, Emma hands him a pair of chopsticks with an amused smile.

Killian stares at her incredulously "I'm supposed to be eat with_ these?_!

They are twigs! Emma, twigs!"

_Here we go again._

10 minutes later and Killian is still trying to pick up the small piece of sushi while Emma continues to laugh at his failed attempts.

_**"Why**_

_**Is**_

_**This**_

_**So**_

_**Bloody**_

_**Difficult"**_ Killian punctuates each word with a stab at his sushi, which he is now fiercely glaring at.

She shoots him another innocent grin and goes back to eating her sushi. _Ah that poor pirate, defeated by some sushi._

He continues his grumbling "I even did everything you sai – Emma look! I've got it!"

She looks up just in time to see the sushi slip off the chopsticks, which Killian had moved too quickly in his excitement, and fly across the table – straight into her bowl of wasabi. Promptly splattering the contents of the bowl on her.

_Perfect. This was absolutely perfect._

Killian just stares her for a few seconds before bursting into loud laughter.

Your - Your face! You should've seen you're expression!" he manages to choke out between laughs.

Emma knows this is revenge, for making fun of him trying to eat this whole evening but there was wasabi in her hair. _In. her. hair._ She crosses her arms and glares at him with steely eyes.

"Oh come on love, don't be upset, after all I did manage to pick up that piece of sushi right? It just didn't go, exactly where I intended it to"

"Besides, if I must say so myself that green stuff does look rather - his eyes have a mischievous glint in them as he continues - _fetching_ on you"

_Bastard._ She picks up the napkin from her lap and starts wiping off whatever amount of wasabi she can see on herself while he observes her lazily.

_You could help you know _though the thought of Killian touching her starts sending her mind to places it _really really_ shouldn't be in at the moment.

With a sigh, she puts her napkin away, and looks back up at Killian who just happens to be smirking at her. _Oh god please don't tell me I have wasabi on my nose. Please god no._

"Love you missed a spot, let this dashing pirate get it for you" he drawls as he moves closer to her till their faces are inches apart. She can feel his cool breath on her lips and for a moment, her heart stops beating. Her eyes go wide and she feels like a deer caught in front of headlights, his eyes bore into hers and his lips start forming a slow smile. His fingers wipe the side of her mouth for a brief second before he is back in his seat. Still holding her gaze, he slowly licks the finger and Emma feels frozen. _Did he just...?_

"Emma! THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!"

A/N: I was bored and I saw a prompt. This happened. Hope you liked it and please leave me a review, it'd mean a lot to me!


End file.
